villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Atai Molec
Atai Molec is the secondary antagonist of the "Slaves of the Republic" Arc of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He was a male Zygerrian advisor during the Clone Wars. He was the ruthless Prime Minister of Zygerria who did whatever it took to bring his homeworld back to its former majesty. He served as Captain of the Guard, leading the royal sentinels sworn to protect the Queen Miraj Scintel and enforced Zygerrian dominance over their slaves. He was voiced by Ricardo Mamood Vega. Biography Kidnapping Colonists During a Separatist invasion of the planet Kiros, thousands of peaceful colonists were abducted by Zygerrian slavers led by Darts D'nar. Speaking with D'Nar through hologram, Atai Molec and Count Dooku asked about the last shipment of colonists when Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi entered. Dooku introduced Obi-Wan to Molec who growled at the Jedi before ending the transmission. Determined to locate the missing colonists, the Jedi traveled to Zygerria in disguise as slave masters and Ahsoka as a slave. Patrolling the streets, Atai was about to whip a helpless slave when Ahsoka stopped him. Molec then ran into a brigand dressed in Zygerrian armor who claimed to have news of Bruno Denturri. Anakin introduced himself to the Zygerrian and demanded an audience with the Queen but Molec was distrustful of him. On his Queen's order, he brought the brigand, who called himself Lars Quell. The monarch, Miraj Scintel, was at first wary of Lars' story, but she was charmed by his brash and confident nature. Flattered by his gestures, the Queen and Anakin departed together while Atai Molec watched them suspiciously. Slave Auctions Molec was then told that one of his guards was trying to free one of the Togrutas. In the dungeons of the royal auction house, Obi-Wan was whipped by slave masters and Atai Molec recognized the man as Kenobi from the hologram on Kiros. Molec then informed his Queen of this through a whisper and had Kenobi brought to the auction. Queen Miraj then handed Anakin an energy whip and ordered him to teach Obi-Wan his place. When Quell went to whip the Jedi, Molec was then attacked by his slave who revealed that Quell and her were Jedi. He was subdued by the Togruta Jedi, but the other Zygerrian guards were able to subdue the Jedi with their whips. Atai Molec then had Ahsoka Tano placed in a suspended cage high above the royal palace. Molec then told Ahsoka that after the Queen had "tamed" her master, that she would be his slave. Ahsoka then used the Force to push Atai off the edge. Molec caught himself then shocked Ahoska a couple of times. Later, Molec traveled with Queen Miraj Scintel and her newly enslaved bodyguard Anakin Skywalker to the Drukarg highlands, on Zygerria. They were anticipating a spice shipment from Bosso Weex's men, though the men came armed and attempted to assassinate the trio. Scintel had enslaved about half of Weex's associates. Betraying the Queen Molec then invited Count Dooku to Zygerria, unbeknownst to his Queen. Molec informed Miraj of this and brought her to the palace to speak with the Count. There, Miraj told Dooku of her plan to enslave the Jedi. Though Dooku was impressed with her plan, he wanted her to kill Skywalker and the other Jedi. When she refused, Molec and Dooku betrayed her, saying that the Jedi must die and that she was not fit to be Queen. Miraj was incensed at Atai's treachery and Dooku's posturing and pulled out an energy lash, but Dooku easily throttles her with the Force. Molec then stood by as Dooku Force choked Miraj. Anakin later entered the throne room and dueled Dooku with the energy whip while Atai watched smiling deviously as the Count shocked Skywalker with Force lightning. Anakin then rescued the Queen and leapt out of the room while Molec remained with Dooku and guards in the palace. Navigation Category:Slaver Category:Humanoid Category:Military Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Gaolers Category:Usurper Category:Opportunists Category:Vengeful Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Nihilists Category:Male Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Aliens Category:Torturer